Future Wings
by WhenInDoubtLeave
Summary: Everything is normal for Terry until someone new shows up, helping him out in some tricky situations. But who is this person, and why is he helping Terry? Rated T cause i'm super paranoid, but not that bad, also i'm bad at summary's so plz don't judge it by that! just saying i'm also not to familiar with batman beyond so somethings might be off.
1. Ch1-Shadows

Hi! so my first story, please review and help me improve my writing! Also i don't really know a ton about batman beyond so sorry if they seem a little odd.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

Chapter 1-Shadows

Terry McGinnis cringed; this was definitely going to get him scolded. a lot. In fact Bruce was already yelling in his ear to get moving. Why is he getting yelled at, you ask? Back up about half an hour. This was supposed to be simple; his shoulder was still a little off after getting shot last week, so tonight was supposed to just be a snatch-the-stuff-and-go type thing. But noooo the new scarecrow just had to have anti camouflage tech, so Terry had gotten shot at and proceeded to get hit once in his thigh and another grazed his ribs, but the worst one was in, you guessed it, his _other_ shoulder _._ So here he was, behind a large stack of crates in an abandoned warehouse, while at least 30-40 of scarecrow's goons closed in. The new scarecrow was a man named Anthony Forester, he was just your everyday crime lord until he'd somehow come across the journal of the Jonathan Crane, the original scarecrow, which had included the recipe for his fear gas. Back to hiding behind a bunch of crates-Terry had come to stop the transfer of the components and some tech (like the anti-camouflage stuff) to the scarecrow's gang. Scarecrow himself was nowhere to be found but now Terry was surrounded by his goons. Also there were way too many to fight and Bruce wasn't helping by yelling in his comm. Just as Terry was about to jump out and attempt to fight them anyways, something small hit the ground and smoke billowed everywhere. He heard shrieks of surprise and bodies dropping to the floor. When the smoke eventually cleared he looked around nervously. Then his jaw dropped in a very un-batmanish way. Every single one of the goons was either tied up, unconscious, or a combination of both. If that wasn't enough, the scarecrow himself was also tied up at his feet. Terry saw something move out of the corner of his eye and when he turned he saw a medium height man, he couldn't really tell anything else about him because he was nearly completely hidden by shadows, the stranger raised two fingers in mock salute and vanished, flipping out the window.

When Terry got back to the cave he instantly started getting bombarded by Bruce, but Terry soon started explaining to Bruce about the stranger at the warehouse. They were both confused and concerned by a number of things, who was this person? Where did he get training? Why did he help Terry? They went over the footage again and again, but whoever this was, he was good, _very_ good, none of the security cameras saw him at all and the cameras on Terry's suit weren't much help as they only saw a dark shape in the shadows. Terry eventually gave up for the night and went home, but the questions still whirled in his head.

A month later Terry found himself fighting someone who called himself strongman, this strongman apparently had some kind of performance-enhancing drug, similar to venom except it seemed to make the user just want to destroy anything that moved. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but this guy had a lot of thugs to help him. So now Terry was at the docks fighting a Bane knock-off and an insane number of idiots helping him who apparently just wanted the opportunity to take a piece out of the bat. For whatever reason criminals had gotten the notion that, hey batman is only one guy so let's all get together and see if we can shoot him! Not that it had been to unsuccessful before, but really, it seemed that all of the bigger criminals had a large number of goons to try and get rid of Terry. He was moving through the mass of 70 or so hired thugs and not doing too bad, but strongman soon got tired watching batman take down the goons and started shooting at batman himself. When strongman started shooting at Terry he soon started to think, uh-oh, because the guy was apparently a good shot and had soon gotten several glancing hits in. Soon most of the thugs were down and Terry started fighting strongman himself, but when he rocketed away a short distance after getting a rather nasty hit and landed in just the right spot for his adversary to get a shot in… The gun goes off twice.


	2. Ch2-Wings of the Past

Next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2-Wings of the Past

All of a sudden Terry is falling towards the pavement, what? Then he sees a young man next to him on the ground, he was medium height and had onyx hair that came about to his jaw, he was wearing a slim domino mask and a skin tight black suit with a blue bird stretching across his chest in a v shape and into stripes that ended at his middle two fingers. Terry also noticed the two bullet holes that were now in his chest. Terry was shocked to say the least. This stranger had just saved his life and now lay bleeding because of it. Strongman also seemed shocked at this action of the man. Terry however, was angry now, angry that this person had saved his life twice and now he had gotten severely injured because of it. Terry punched strongman hard enough to break his jaw and he collapsed, unconscious. Terry then scrambled over to the strange young man; he gently rolled him on his back and checked for a pulse, for a moment, nothing. Then a faint flutter, he was still alive! Terry picked him up and shot off to the bat nave at full speed. When he got back Bruce started to ask what on earth had happened and why he left so fast. Then he saw the person that Terry was holding and he froze.

 _Flashback_

Bruce looked up at the tower next to a cliff, Tim, Jason, Barbra, and Damian stood next to him. Dick was trapped inside. They ran forward, they wouldn't let the league of shadows get away with this! But then there was an explosion at the base of the tower and the whole thing tumbled down the side of the cliff to the ravine almost a mile below, leaving them standing at the edge.

 _End Flashback_

It had been more than 20 years since he saw that costume. After that day that he fell, the rest of the family had left him. Terry yelled at him, "Come on! We have to save him!" Bruce shook himself, it couldn't be him, he was dead, Bruce couldn't bring himself to even think his name. Then he noticed the two bullet holes slowly oozing blood. He helped Terry bring the young man into the medical area and got to work.


	3. Ch3-Wings of the Present

So that last chapter was a little odd, i didn't really know how to do that part, same thing with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3-Wings of the Present

It took a lot of work but eventually they got him stable. Terry then explained what had happened at the docks. The stranger hadn't woken up yet and they decided to wait on figuring out who he was until he did. They watched him constantly, taking turns until a week later when he finally cracked his eyes open.

Dick opened his eyes; he still had his mask on and was laying on what seemed like a hospital bed, how had he ended up here? Oh yeah the docks, guy with gun, pushing this new batman, Terry McGinnis, out of the way, getting shot, then blackness. "Bruce!" he heard someone yell out, probably the new batman guy, by the way where was he? He glanced around without moving, he hadn't tried to move yet, oh great he was in the bat cave, new batman probably took him here after he got shot. He sat up, there were two people watching him with a mix of confusion, curiosity, and wariness. One of them was Bruce, the other definitely McGinnis. "Who are you?" asked Bruce, straight to the point, as always. I smirked at him, then slowly removed my mask, showing them my deep, sapphire blue eyes. Bruce fell back into the chair behind him, absolute shock evident on his features. "Dick?" it was barely a whisper, disbelieving, but also with the slightest glimmer of hope. I simply nodded. Terry was confused, why was Bruce acting so shocked? "Can someone please explain this?" he asked but Bruce didn't respond, the stranger answered instead with a smirk and said, "Hi, nice to meet you Terry, I'm Dick Grayson but you might know me better, Batman, as Nightwing." Now it was Terry's turn to look shocked. "The Nightwing? As in the first robin, the first and youngest ever sidekick, hero of Bludhaven, who supposedly died fighting the league of shadows, Nightwing?!" Terry stammered, "yep, but it should be obvious the part about me dying is untrue." Nightwing replied. "How?" Bruce asked shakily, "how are you alive? I watched that tower fall!" Dick looked down, "When the tower fell I managed to fall out of a window about half way down and crashed into the river that went through the ravine, I survived the fall but still broke almost every bone in my body and then floated down the river while I was unconscious, I was found by some native people in the area and they saved me." Terry then decided to ask a question, "so why doesn't it seem like you've aged?" Dick sighed, "Before falling off a cliff I had been captured by the league of shadows, they experimented on me a little while I was their prisoner, apparently whatever they did makes me age about half as fast as everyone else." Bruce then enveloped Dick in a hug and asked, "Why didn't you come back?" then Terry smiled, apparently the old man has some emotion after all! "I couldn't at first, I've only been in Gotham for about ten months, it took me a while to find a way back and after that I was just nervous, then Terry needed help and I just couldn't resist, by the way, you make a pretty good batman, Terry." Terry blushed a little, he really liked Dick so far, Dick chuckled "you have some improvements to make though, so next time this doesn't happen." Terry looked at his feet "thank you for that by the way, I wouldn't be here still if you hadn't" he said, he was a guilty about it though, it was his fault Dick was hurt. "No problem, a least you don't do the thing that Bruce did where he got all guilty and overprotective and wouldn't let us out on patrol for a month." Dick added, Terry looked at Bruce "you did that?" Bruce glared at Dick, surprisingly Dick seemingly ignored it, "you know that doesn't work on me right?" Terry stared at Dick "how are you immune to the glare?" Dick smirked, "I've been living with him since I was 8, and you get used to it eventually." Yep, definitely liking him.


	4. Epilogue-Wings of the Future

Last chapter!

* * *

Epilogue-Wings of the Future

It was two months after that night. "So" Terry started slowly, "What are you going to do now?" he asked as Dick got up from the chair at the bat computer and walked over to the training area. Terry had just gotten back from patrol and went to go change. In the two months since he had arrived Dick had recovered very well from getting shot and soon became a good friend of Terry. Bruce had also changed a lot, it was strange, seeing him not acting bitter, actually if Terry had to describe it he would say Bruce seemed happy, something Terry had never seen before. In fact he doubted anyone other than Dick Grayson could make Bruce Wayne anything resembling happy. After changing he walked over to the training area. He wanted to see Dick train, he hadn't seen anything yet. Then he walked in and couldn't help but be impressed, Dick was swinging and flipping on the rings with a grace that Terry had never seen before. "I'm not really sure, maybe I'll help you out if you want it." Dick told Terry, in response to Terry's earlier question. "You know, I think it would be nice to have a partner out in the field." Stated Terry, Dick suddenly did three flips in quick succession, releasing the rings as he did so, and landing lightly on his feet. He gave a bright smile to Terry then asked, "Would you like to spar? I want to see how out of practice I am." Terry nodded, this would be interesting, though if Dick's performance in the field was anything to go by he was about to get beat, rusty or not. They took up positions opposite each other on the mat and the fight began. Ten minutes later Terry was face down on the mat with his hands twisted up behind his back. "You're pretty good but obviously don't have a lot of experience fighting people at your own level." Dick said calmly from above Terry, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Tomorrow night's patrol was going to be interesting.

Dick's first night of patrol was already eventful; it seemed scarecrow had gotten out of prison already. Terry offered to show Dick how to use more modern technology to get to the police station to meet up with the commissioner for more info but he had refused and challenged Terry to a race. When Terry got to the roof top he looked around but didn't see Nightwing and smirked to himself, he had won. "Took you long enough, I've been here almost five minutes!" said a voice from the shadows as Nightwing seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "You have to teach me how to do that someday." Batman grumbled to himself. Just then Barbra stepped on to the roof, "Hello Batman" she said, then noticed Nightwing and her breath caught. "Bruce let someone else wear that suit! He shouldn't even let anyone else do this kind of thing!" Barbra cried in outrage. Then Dick removed his mask and looked straight at her, "No he didn't." She stared at him in shock as Terry and Dick told her the story of how they had met. Soon Terry stated that they needed to get going and she told them what the police knew about the breakout. Then the two heroes leapt off the roof. Nightwing was once again protecting the streets of Gotham.

 **The End**


End file.
